Broly (Composite)
|-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 2= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 3= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 4= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan God= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan Blue= Summary Broly (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least''' 4-A | At least 4-A''' | 3-C | At least''' 3-B''' | 3-A Name: Broly, Burori, Brolly, Brawly, Broccoli Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien , Saiyan , Monster , Genuine Demon, The Devil , Legendary Super Saiyas , Legendary Warrior of Space, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Stamina, Regeneration (High), Omega Senses, True Flight, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Ki Blasts/Manipulation, Shield generation, Legendary transformations, Energy Manipulation, A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Allegedly destroyed large parts of a galaxy) | At least Multi-Solar System level | At least''' Multi-Solar System level+''' | Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | Universe level Speed: At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL '''| Massively FTL+''' | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class P | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | At least''' Multi-Galactic+''' | Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least''' Multi-Solar System level''' |''' At least Multi-Solar System level+''' | Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | Universe level Stamina: Infinite (His power keeps rising as the fight carries on) Range: Multi-Solar System | At least Multi-Solar System | Beyond Multi-Solar System | Galactic | Likely Universal | Universal Standard Equipment: A mind control device on his head and the rest of his body Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Overconfident and Sadistic 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * KAKAROT! – Used by Broly while engaging, increasing his power at maxinum. * Bloody Smash – Broly uses the opponent body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. * Bone Crusher – A Bear Hug torture hold. * Delta Combination – A rush attack. * Energy Shield – A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. * Eraser Cannon – Broly's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. * Giganter Cluster – Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. * Eraser Shot Valley– A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique, Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. * Blaster Meteor – Broly surrounds himself in Heroin and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. * Eraser Blow – An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. * Planet Geyser – Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. * Double/Triple Eraser Cannon - A variant of the Eraser Cannon technique where Broly charges up an Eraser Cannon blast in each hand and fires them simultaneously. * Omega Blaster – A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object. * Omega Hyper Blaster – A stronger version of the Omega Blaster used by Broly. * Full Power Energy Wave – A green, fully-powered energy wave. * Lariat – The attack Broly used to stomp Vegeta and Goku. * Gigantic Lariat – A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. * Gigantic Slam – Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. * Gigantic Spike – Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground. * Gigantic Hammer – Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams and kills them, and finishes the attack by using the Mishima's uppercut. * Gigantic Blaster – A rush attack that Broly uses to stomp Piccolo. * Gigantic Omega – Broly fires a yellowish green energy wave. * Full Charge Gigantic Omega – A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega. * Omega Destruction – '''Broly ultimate attack.' * '''Omega Gigantic Canon' – An Energy Wave version of the Omega Cannon. * Omega Press – Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force. * Hovercraft Punch – Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. * Omega Speed Rush – Broly blitz the opponent. * Omega Punch – The punch used at the start of his Revenge Demon. * Omega Throw – Broly grabs his opponent and proceeds to violently throw them down to the ground. * Omega Sphere – Broly unleashes a gigantic sphere. * Explosive Wave – A dark explosive wave. * Omega Explosive Wave – He unleashes an electrifying, green explosive wave that obliterates anything in its path. * Torture Hold – A hold used against to stomp Trunks. * Omega Ultra Spirit Sphere – A special ability used by Broly. * Omega Sense – Broly senses everything in the universe. * Broly Soul – Broly boosts his power for a infinite amount of time. * Tornado creation – Broly causes a massive tornado to appear. * Mind Control – Broly fires a beam at their target that puts them under his Mind Control. * Universal Genocide '''- Broly destroys the universe. '''Key: Legendary SSJ '''| '''Legendary SSJ2 | Legendary SSJ3 | Legendary SSJ4 | Legendary SSJG | Legendary SSJB 'Videos' 'Videos' 'Others' Notable Victories: Goku Vegeta Trunks Piccolo Gohan Goten Videl Paragus Android 18 Two Kids Cell Kid Buu Omega Shenron Golden Frieza Beerus Saitama Superman Equestria Akuma Notable Losses: Golden Cell Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Category:Broly Category:Canon Category:Wanked Category:Stronk Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shield Users Category:Transformation Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:God Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Regeneration Category:Powerful Category:Verse Soloer Category:Blitzes your favorite verse everyday Category:Demons Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Anime